A Rising Star, a Brilliant Prophecy, and Dangerous Secrets
by H31R OF T1M3
Summary: Virgo, a young protector, joins a guild of new adventurers who are aspiring to enter the labyrinth and surpass their dreams. She and her friends enter the labyrinth, hoping to reach its depths and solve its mysteries. Will they be able to survive the horrors that reside? Will they surpass their dreams, or will the dark secret hidden by the Radha destroy them all? retired
1. Seen in the Stars

**Gonna do the disclaimer now, I don't own Etrian Odyssey, I just made up the fanfic and the characters of the guild.**

**Day 1, Month 1, Year 1**

**Joining the Team**

Hey, this is gonna be my memory guide. In case I forgot. So, in case you don't know, I'm Virgo, a protector. With my trusty shield given to me by my parents, Gaea, and my trusty sword, Excalibur, I will go into the labyrinth. But I can't just jump in there, let me start here. I had woken up, and looked at my cabinet. I remembered, today was recruitment day! I jumped out of bed, and got all my armor on. I can't be late, not on this day. The bi-annual guild recruitment day was here, and I had to go to the building-thingy, you know, with the cat thing. I'm not good with the name of things. I ran there, and knocked on the door. The guild manager guild manager (redundant, yes) opened up, and told me to sit down on the chairs in the corner of the room, and to wait until my name was called. I sighed, and walked over there. I never get recruited, but this is going to be my lucky day! I basically sat there for an hour. People walked in and out, getting called up constantly. After what seemed like 12 hours, I noticed most of the same people were there. I looked over at them; a female alchemist, a male troubadour, and a female dark hunter. They noticed I was looking at them, and stared at me. I realized I had seen these people last time, and the time before that. They must be in the same situation I am. Trying to be nice, I asked them, "Oh hey, what are your names?"

"Gemini," the alchemist replied pointedly.

"Pisces," the troubadour chirped.

"Capricorn," the dark hunter barked. It was quite clear to me that these people each had their own very specific personalities; much like me.

"Virgo. Virgo? VIRGO!" the gmgm shouted. "This landsknecht, err…sorry Leo wants you in his guild. Says its gonna be all about the new members."

"Oh cool!" I shouted. I heard a grunt, and then looked at the people sitting next to me. "Hey…Leo. Do you think you could get these guys," I pointed at them, "into your guild?" They all looked up at me hopefully.

"Sure! I overheard all of your names, so I figured we should be called the Prophecy guild! Has a nice ring to it, does it not?" Leo replied. The group all smiled and walked up. "And I thought of a mantra, for our group. Its 'Seen in the stars, we will surpass our dreams!' What do you think?" I personally thought it was kinda cheesy, but I nodded. So did everyone else. "Now together everybody!" Leo shouted.

"Seen in the stars, we will surpass our dreams!" we cried.

"Okay, okay you guys," the gmgm said, "now if you want to become an official guild, you have to go see the Radha hall. Now shoo."

"Fine, fine," I replied, "lets go." This was the beginning of what I hoped would be a wonderful adventure into the labyrinth.


	2. Learning about Prophecy: Gemini's Turn

**Day 2 Month 1 Year 1**

**Gemini**

Hey, it's me, invisible person to whom I'm writing this journal. Today our guild went to get ready for going into the labyrinth. We went to the store, where the manager's name is…Shilleka? Like I said, I'm terrible at names. For the most part, Leo did all the talking. I don't remember much, since I was talking to Gemini most of the time there. From what I heard though, it sounded like there was something she wanted to say, but couldn't. I assumed it was something to do with certified guilds, blah blah blah. There was a lot of buying equipment, some bells to ward away beasts, and some charms. It was…a bracelet for me, a necklace for Gemini, an ocarina for Pisces, and a belt for Capricorn. Leo bought his own stuff. Anyway, I'm sidetracking, back to Gemini. "Hey, Gemini, what kind of alchemist are you?" I asked. I knew there was four kinds; fire, ice, thunder, and poison. I was curious as to our team, and I wanted to know to prepare in advance. I'm good at preparing. Dang it, back to Gemini,

Looking at me as though I was some kind of freak, she said, "I master in fire, but I dabble in ice." She then smirked, and whispered in my ear, "Though most people don't know I can also use healing magic. My parents were medics." I nodded, interested in her answer.

I asked, "Oh so you can use healing magic?" I was very curious; most alchemists could barely master two magiks, let alone one from another class.

"Yes. But only when I've exhausted my supply of attack magic. It's a strange effect, which can't be found anywhere else. It's kind of a reserve energy power. Very useful." Gemini nodded, and smiled happily. "But I don't want anyone to find out. This is between you and me, ok?" I nodded, happy that I made friends.

"Viiiirgoooo. Viiiirgoooo. VIRGO!" Leo shouted, clearly trying to get my attention. I looked over, aware of my inability to pay attention to much. "You gonna be okay with the bracelet?" Leo asked. I nodded. "Good," he said. I looked back at Gemini, who was smiling.

"Yeah, I can't pay attention to anything," I said giggling. "But I can also do something strange for protectors, or anybody rather. It's something I like to call a finale. Where you muster your power into a finishing move that either completely drains your energy and almost all of your health, or kills you. Mine's called 'Shield Blitz'. I'll show you if it ever needs to be revealed," I smiled darkly.

She nodded, responding, "Oh I can too. Mine's called 'Closing the Curtain'. I'll show you too." She said this much darker then I ever could.

"Cool, cool," I said. I was getting to know Gemini, and it made me want to learn about the rest of Prophecy.

"Okay everybody. That's all I need you for today, see you tomorrow. We're gonna visit the apothecary next. Bye!" Leo said, dismissing us.

"Ok, goodbye everybody!" I shouted, running home. Today really made me happy.


	3. Smiling All the Way

**Day 3, Month 1, Year 1**

**Chipper Troubadour**

Ok, so yesterday was the day I went to Shilleka's goods, right? So today I went to the Ceft Apothecary. Or something. When I woke up today, I got on all my armor and stuff faster then usual. Guess I'm just getting good at it. So, when I got there, everyone else was already there. Capricorn glared at me. What was her problem? She's not the guildmaster, that's Leo. Yuck. Oh, right. Sidetracking. So I was there on time, just late in comparison to everyone else. So Leo started talking, "Okay everyone. Today we are going to check out the Apothecary. We want to get all our stuff in order before we even begin to check out the labyrinth, ok?" We all nodded. "So, we're gonna go in. You don't have to pay attention to the conversation me and (I forgot the Apothecary owner's name, substituting fbm, fluffy beard man, in for it) fbm are going to have."

"Cough, Virgo, cough," Capricorn mocked, rather rudely. I glared at her.

"I just want you to be aware of it's use: so far Shilleka sells equipment and labyrinth items, and the apothecary revives the fallen, as well as sells medicine. Okay?" Leo lectured Again, we all nodded, not interested at all in what he was actually saying. With the exception of Pisces. We walked in, and the first thing I noticed was a large reflecting pool-like round table in the back of the room. Behind that, there was a large figure, that looked like someone mashed circles together in a desperate attempt to make a symbol.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the symbol on the wall.

Fbm looked at me, saw where my finger was pointing, and responded, "The reflecting pool? Its for reviving the fallen." I shook my head. "Oh, the symbol. You impudent girl, its for magic. Water alone doesn't just revive people, you ignoramus," he stated, rather serious. I looked stunned for a moment, aware of something being hidden behind his words. That was not what it was for. I knew this, and as I looked around nobody else noticed this, except for Pisces.

Pisces walked over, and whispered in a rather loud, chirpy voice, "Well, that was kind of rude." I nodded. "Hi, we haven't had a formal meeting. I'm Pisces!" he shouted happily.

"Well, hi," I said, "I'm Virgo." This seemed like a very wimpy response in return to his enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you!" he exclaimed, "I'm a troubadour! I like to sing, and I'm very good at it, if I do say so myself!"

"That's neat," I said, "and your voice sounds like it would be good for singing!" This was a sincere complement, the only one I like to give. Aside from sarcastic responses, of course.

His face turned serious, and he walked a little closer and whispered in my ear, "I'm also a little magic. My mom was a hexer, and she taught me some spells in private. Don't tell anyone." I nodded, and he started smiling again. "Now you know everything about me!" he shouted.

"Well, this is wonderful," I said, trying to match his enthusiasm. What ensued was a smiling match; one that I lost before it even began.

"Well everyone, I've learned everything I needed to. Time to go home!" Leo said.

Pisces frowned and looked sad for a moment as he walked towards me and said, "Hey, Virgo, can I stay at your house tonight? I'm having problems with, my, uh, roof."

"Okay, sure. I'll get the extra bedroom ready," I replied. I was happy, I have lived alone since I was old enough to swing a sword.

He frowned again, and whispered in my ear, "Sorry. I don't actually have a house. I'm not good…living on my own." He smiled again. "Thanks so much!" he shouted, and we began the walk back to our, err, my house. He grinned widely, and we both stopped walking. I looked into his eyes, and he into mine. Oh, it was so romantic. I leaned in to kiss him, but I kind of tripped.

"Way to go Juliet," I muttered to myself, clearly seeing I ruined the moment. He smiled, helped picked me up, and we walked home in total silence. Eh, I don't need to mess up my focus with romance right now. Well, guess I'm going to…where did he say we're gonna meet? Damn. Well, gotta go check it out. See ya memory guide!


	4. Drill Seargent Diva Queen

**Day 4, Month 1, Year 1**

**Drill Sergeant Capricorn**

I woke up, and heard someone singing in a melodious voice. It was so happy, and changed from alto to soprano to tenor in seconds. Smiling, I knew instantly who it was. Getting up and putting on my armor, I walked over to the singing Pisces. He smiled, all dressed, and was singing to some birds outside. They chirped back happily in tempo with him. He stopped singing and turned around with a grin on his face. "Good morning!" he said happily.

"Wow, that was incredible!" I said, becoming more aware of my very off-key voice. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure, where we headed?" he asked. I shrugged, giving a face showing I knew. I was a terrible liar. He grinned, telling me jokingly, "Well, guess I gotta lead this time! We're going to the Rooster Inn!"

Smiling, I was halfway out the door when I shouted, "Race ya!"

"You're on!" he shouted, bolting out at about the speed of a hawk. We raced to the Rooster Inn on the far side of town, about two and a half miles away from my house. By the time I got there, panting of course, he was sitting on the steps outside. "What to you so long?" he said, failing to keep a straight face.

Matching his seriousness, I said, "Oh, I stopped about a mile back to give you a head start." We then both burst out laughing while I started to open the door. Before realizing that a) it opened inward and b) someone else was opening faster than me I was flat on my face. I looked up and looked at Capricorn in the eyes.

"You two are late," she barked, "but I can't blame that on mister smiles over here, now can I?" She smirked, confident her remark would get me upset.

"Actually the directions you gave me yesterday were bunk," I said, loud enough for Leo, talking to the hostess nearby, to hear. Capricorn laughed casually as Pisces walked over and started chatting with Gemini. Capricorn smacked me over the head and dragged me to the corner of the room. "Ack!" I cried, "Don't let her take me!" Gemini looked at me, tilting her head as though amused before returning to her conversation with Pisces.

"Don't you dare cross me!" Capricorn said, her eyes literally glowing with a black light. She reached for her whip, tied to her belt and I chuckled.

"You think you can threaten me with a whip?" I asked. "My shield can _break_ your whip." She paused for a moment before reaching to the other side of her belt.

"You're right," she said, pulling a large katana out of what seemed like nowhere. I inspected her belt as she started flailing it around, and saw an almost invisible sheath. I started to move my hand forward before I felt a gust of air whip around me. I froze, and looked around me for a moment. She wasn't flailing-she outlined a very fine line in the building around my shadow and myself. My mouth dropped open, admiring and fearing the amazing skill it would take to perform such a task. And for a dark hunter (while also clearly a ronin,) no less! Holding the katana's flat edge against my throat, she said, "Now little Virgie isn't gonna tell anybody about this, NOR will she ever cross me again, will she?" Unable to make a sound, other than a small squeal, I shook my head. "Let's keep it that way," she said, placing the katana in her "invisible" sheath.

Leo walked over, telling us, "Okay everybody. If you come here with money proportionate to your skill level, they can let you rest in the corresponding bedroom. It will make you feel invigorated, and restore your energy and heal your wounds!" I nodded, feeling for the door. "See you tomorrow!" he shouted, running home. "We'll be at the Radha hall next!"

Pisces flew past me, shouting "Beat you home!" I smiled weakly, looking over my shoulder at Capricorn who was smirking at me. Her hand flashed, and I flinched. Looking down, the ground in front of me had a large C etched in it. I looked back, and she was gone. I'll have to be more careful if I want to survive the labyrinth, let alone her. Well, gotta run memory guide, Pisces wants me to practice battling with him. See you tomorrow!


	5. Leader Leo & My Secret

**Day 5, Month 1, Year 1**

**Leader Leo**

I got out of bed, blinking a few times. "Ugh," I grunted, tired. Now, if you read my last entry (which you should have person and/or diary whom I am talking to) that Capricorn scared the crabdoodles out of me, so I got no sleep. I still somehow messed up my hair…but that's not important. I put my armor on, shining it to make sure it was nice for meeting the leaders, a.k.a. the Radha. I walked out to the living room to find Pisces asleep, his guitar lying on his chest. I walked up behind him, loving pranks. Clapping twice, I shouted, "Time for work!"

"Wha…? Ah!" Pisces shouted, if that's the word for it, as he slipped off of the couch and fell on the floor. He stood up, picking up his guitar and laughing. "Silly goose!" he said, as he playfully punched my shoulder. I laughed, and opened the door to find Leo and Gemini waiting outside.

"Took you a while, prankster," Gemini said, stifling a laugh. Leo waved us on, running off in a random direction. Gemini smirked at me, sprinting off.

"Race ya?" I asked. Pisces nodded, sprinting. We were neck and neck when he started to play his guitar. I swear, I blinked for a second and he was gone. "That's cheating!" I shouted, laughing. I skidded to a stop and saw a large face-like symbol that let me know it was the Radha Hall. Everyone else was already inside, and Capricorn was holding open the door. I flinched as she reached toward her belt, giving me a malicious smile.

"You have five seconds," she said, holding up one hand with the other on her sword. I blinked, and front-flipped inside, gasping for air. A man with orange-yellow colored hair walked up, with glasses and brownish eyes. I could immediately tell he was pretentious.

"Um, guildmaster Leo, could you get your little _child _over there to not do front-flips in what is essentially town hall?" the man said. I hated him on the spot. Then, Gemini again stifled a laugh, Capricorn slapped me on the back of the head, Leo glared at me and Pisces walked over to me.

"What was that about?" Pisces asked, looking concerned. I glared at Capricorn before looking back at Pisces. "Oh, I understand. You're upset with the leader's daughter. Oops, I mean Capricorn." My mouth dropped open as Leo, still glaring, walked over. He grabbed my hand, dragging me outside.

"Why is he so serious?" I mouthed to Pisces, who shrugged. Upon reaching outside, he closed the door.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily. I shook my head.

"Cap…" I started, before realizing I was about to make a big mistake. "I can't stand boring entrances." It was a true statement in all fairness.

"Are you serious? Something as menial as that?" Leo said, his mouth twitching. He burst out laughing, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to appear serious in front of the Radha. That was actually hilarious." I laughed, relieved. He smiled. "Will you ever forgive me? How bout I tell you a secret?" I nodded. "I'm also a survivalist," he said, pulling out his sword and twisting the hilt. The blade split in two, with a string between them. He pulled out an arrow from who-knows-where and shot it straight up, and waited. He crouched and shot a second arrow, splicing the first one in half- and inch from my face.

"Amazing," I said, clapping. "And I already know it, don't tell anyone." He nodded, still chuckling.

"Yeah. Another secret; Gemini is my fiancé. And will you show me your secret?" he asked. I paled.

"What secret?" I asked, trying my poker face. I also completely ignored the fact that two teenagers were arranged to be married. I sighed. "Fine. Give me your bow. And don't move a muscle." He looked at me, confused, and handed me the bow. I picked up the spliced arrow and held it together, shooting it at him. Quickly pulling out my sword, I pressed the gem and Excalibur turned into a staff. I muttered a few words and the arrow burnt to dust before it hit him. Muttering a few more words, a small cut on his arm started to fade. After a last word, a nearby rabid squirrel, I think it was, eyes glazed over and fell. I pressed the gem once more, and Excalibur became a katana. Taking the Seigan stance, I used Raizuki and split a nearby rock in two, electricity shooting everywhere. Again I pressed the gem, and Excalibur became a whip. I flashed my arm and a small tornado was whipped up around me. I pressed the button one last time, and it became something I can only describe as a violin-blade. I played it for a few seconds, and it started to glow with a red-ish light. I sliced at the rock and it caught on fire.

"Oh…wow. Glad I picked you," Leo said. He turned around and walked towards the door. My eyes glittered.

"Please don't tell anybody," I said, and he nodded. We walked back in, and the man glared at me.

"Well," the man drawled, "in order to become a recognized guild you half to map out the first floor. Here's a map. Now leave my prescence." He tossed a map to Leo, and I frowned.

"Meet me at the Labyrinth tomorrow. This was the last stop!" Leo said, grabbing Gemini's hand and running off. Again, I blinked, and found myself alone.

"My dream's coming true!" I murmured, running home. Gotta go get some sleep, see you later memory guide!


End file.
